


Daytime Friends, Midnight Lovers

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Oh Sehun, Cock Tease, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Control, Stockings, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: “You and Baekhyun Hyung… Have you ever…” Jongin takes a breath, running a hand through his hair. “Like us? Have you done it with him?”Sehun sneers, not meeting the scrutiny of Jongin's eyes. “You know the answer, Jongin. Besides, we’re not exclusive.”“It looks like we're pretty exclusive. We have been for a while.”“Then why are you asking?” Sehun fixes him with a studious look. “What are you on about?”“I just… I don't know.” Jongin huffs, dejectedly. “You and Baekhyun hyung are always on my face. And it gets on my nerves. I don't like it.”





	Daytime Friends, Midnight Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear anon on cc for this prompt. Whoever you are, you gave me the opportunity to write bottom Sehun.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday, Kim Jongin! 💕

  


  
  


The hustle and bustle eloping around the backstage passes nearly imperceptible to Jongin, with Sehun whispering filthy promises in his ear. Giggles are uncontained as he tries, vainly, to shove Sehun off his back. With his whole body flushing, Jongin notices that his exposed tummy is also adorning a faint shade of pink.

 

“Stop it,” He tries covering his abs, sinking further into Sehun's chest as the latter presses butterfly kisses to Jongin's temple.

 

“You're up in five, Sehun.” A voice announces loudly above the buzzing sound of the busy and filled dressing room.

 

Before wedging away, Sehun gives Jongin's butt a not so subtle slap and winks cheekily at him, a given hint to what's coming tonight.

 

Trying to restrain himself, Jongin watches Sehun being ushered towards the line up towards the catwalk, while several pairs of hands give the final adjustments to his outfit and hair style.

 

It's only after he steps through the tall, dark curtain that Jongin discern he should breathe properly. From behind the curtain, he can hear the overly excited howlering, coupled with the strident sounds of all the cameras snapping madly at Sehun's appearance, as well as other models whispered comments still waiting for their turns on the runway. Some of them are bordering on the realm of envy and malice, but Jongin deduces that those are bound to arise when one is successful enough.

 

And isn't Sehun the most successful model of this generation?

 

Still in a trance, Jongin startles unavailingly when he catches the makeup artist standing closely to him. Standing on tiptoes, Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow at him as he dabs a small cushion of fine chalk powder to Jongin's face.

 

“What was that about?” Baekhyun questions, deft hands applying layers of shiny glitter across Jongin's brow.

 

“Uh?”

 

“You and Sehun. You two seem… a little too cozy,” He says, lips pouting slightly as he concentrates on his task. “I mean, what's up with all of that?”

 

Jongin sighs, taking pity on the makeup artist and bending his knees for better access to his face. Closing his eyes, he figures that that question would be asked one way or another eventually, considering that Sehun and Baekhyun are the best of friends.

 

“Nothing much, really. We're just helping each other out when needed.” Jongin responds then, giving a light shoulder lift.

 

“Is that why you sneak into his dressing room so often?”

 

Jongin snaps one eye open, hoping he can attest his skepticism with it.

 

“How do you even know about that?”

 

“I know everything, little one.” Baekhyun quips, gently lining Jongin's eyes with another shade of powder.

 

“Not everything. You wouldn't be asking if you did.”

 

Baekhyun halts his ministrations and hums inquisitively, switching tools that are stacked neatly atop the table next to them.

 

“Oh, so there is something. Between the two of you, huh.” There's a insinuating smirk in his lips. Jongin wishes he could bite his own without ruining the glossy layer of lipstick that Baekhyun smeared earlier.

 

“It's just… I'm just checking. I'm there on Twitter all the time and people seem to be all excited about the two of you. Shipping and stuff. They are even writing fanfictions about it.” Baekhyun proceeds after a beat, and Jongin gulps, warily.

 

At this point, Sehun is probably back from his run, their time out there usually lasting nothing more than half a minute. That means Jongin's turn is soon, if Baekhyun doesn't hold him back long enough to demand more information.

 

“That's probably because of the fan service we do, here and there.” He tries reasoning, eyes scanning around the room. He observes the usual rush of hairdressers scurrying  about, shouting, commanding. Fashion designers and stylists doing the exact same, but with a higher tone of authority.

 

Some models seem to be on the verge of passing out, probably the rookie ones, while others seem to go accordingly to the strict demand. Sehun is still nowhere to be seen.

 

“It's not just that. They're smart, they notice stuff.” Baekhyun drags Jongin back to focus. “Jongin, you can trust this Hyung. I'm just looking out for Sehun. His modelling career is at its peak, he needs to be careful about some things.”

 

Jongin and Sehun are undoubtedly, the current most well paid models. Signed under the same agency and under the care of the same Booker, they tend to be paired up often, as well as attending the same fashion events. Surely, people expected some sort of rivalry to spark between them, but much to their disappointment, Sehun and Jongin became close friends. Too close for that matter, and the public reaction has been a little more than enthusiastic about it.

 

“Me and Sehun… We are- we have been… Sleeping together. And you know how Sehun is. He likes being all private and secretive. He even suggested we shouldn't interact much in front of the cameras.”

 

Baekhyun's mouth falls agape at Jongin's revelation, hand stop midair to Jongin's face.

 

“Wait, you guys are dating?”

 

“Not exactly. We aren't… exclusive.” Jongin clears his throat upon speaking that particular word, an acid taste suddenly burning his tongue, deep as poison. He chooses to ignore that.

 

“I thought you were a thing for ages now.” Baekhyun says, now contemplatively flickering a fingertip into a small container of rouge lipstick.

 

“We were, but now we have… agreements.”

 

“I never thought Sehun would be into that. Are you sure he's fine with an open relationship?”

 

Before slightly parting his lips, Jongin says shrugging. “Well, yeah?”

 

“Are you?”

 

Jongin narrows his eyes at Baekhyun as he gently rubs his fingertip along Jongin's lips. He asks himself for the millionth time. Is he okay with it?

 

“It's easier like this.” It's what he responds, offering a satisfied smile. It's not a genuine one, but it's one that pleases both Sehun's requirements, their careers, and their friendship.

 

“I'm speaking from experience. Open relationships can get messy.” Baekhyun warns sternly, and that ignites Jongin's curiosity, for some parts, his anxiety.

 

It's then that the rest of the staff turn up to surround Jongin in quick touch ups to his outfit. Kyungsoo, the stylist, swears under his breath as he tucks the bottom of Jongin's shirt inside his pants. Junmyeon, the hairdresser, applies a new steam of hair spray to his sleek strands.

 

“It's okay, Hyung. Me and Sehun. We're adults now, we know what we're doing.” He says at last, grinning softly amidst all the shuffling  and fondling around him.

 

Relentlessly, the makeup artist shrugs. “If you say so,”

 

“Thanks for your concern,” He gives Baekhyun's shoulder a light squeeze, then. “We'll be fine.”

 

It's the last thing he says before striding up to the line and finally stepping through the curtains. Camera flashes blind his thoughts as he struts through the catwalk, and for the rest of the night, he bewitchingly shines, all his concerns put aside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It's a little past midnight when Jongin comes across Baekhyun walking out of Sehun's apartment. Considerably, that's an unusual time to be leaving, but on the other hand, Jongin is glad he's having the rest of the night alone with Sehun. It's what they usually do after a long day of insufferable photoshoots.

 

Jongin considers inviting Baekhyun in to just stay over, maybe catch a movie on Netflix and play some silly video games. Until he notices, how Baekhyun is distractedly buttoning up his shirt, and his hair is disturbingly disheveled.

 

And suddenly Jongin is revoking the invitation before even offering, even though this isn't his residency.

 

“Hyung, are you lost?” He asks once he saunters up to the makeup artist, and Baekhyun, with his face resolutely unimpressed, gives him a once over.

 

“I came for Sehun.”

 

“Why, is he okay?”

 

“Is he?” Baekhyun returns, running a hand through his hair to fix it neatly. “We were just having a good talk with some cuddles. That's all. I'm heading home. Good night.” He gives Jongin's butt a light slap, and then wanders away idly, alone with the cold night.

 

Skeptically, Jongin watches him retreating for a couple seconds, before he turns and makes his way inside. He has been in possession of a spare key for a while now, so it's no surprise to none of them when they meet at the living room.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Jongin gives the room a quick scan. Everything seems to be in their right spot, and the air hangs its usual sweet scent. For some reason, it puts Jongin's heart at ease.

 

“Yeah, just got home, actually. How was it with the photo shoot?”

 

Hair still humid, Sehun seems to be fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but loose sweatpants. Jongin tries not staring too much.

 

“It was nice, simple stuff. I like those more rather than the whole fabulous concepts.”

 

Sehun nods slowly, as though he’s tired, but still attentive. He always listens to whatever Jongin has to say and complain about his day. To show his gratitude, Jongin drags his feet nearer to the model and loops his arms around his middle. Tension and exhaustion soon melt away, giving place to peace and calmness.

 

“How was your ad?” Jongin asks quietly, running small circles along the smooth skin of Sehun's exposed back.

 

“It went well. It feels a little different from last time, though. Too many locations.”

 

Jongin grimaces knowingly, those tend to be the most exhausting ones. Sehun sighs, head claiming Jongin's shoulder as his pillow.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm just a tad bit tired. Can we cuddle?” Sehun blinks up at him, and Jongin notices how adorably rosy his cheeks are. He fights the urge to kiss them.

 

“Weren't you just cuddling with Baekhyun Hyung?”

 

Sehun pouts, pulling away from Jongin. “Well, I want to cuddle with you now.”

 

“Greedy,” Jongin coos, grinning. “What did you two talk about anyway?”

 

For a moment, Sehun grows quiet, staring distantly at the floor. He takes Jongin's hand into his own then, and tugs him towards the couch.

 

“Nothing much. Just some friendly advice.”

 

Since when friendly advices require to take their shirts off and then heading under the shower, Jongin is not quite sure, but he guesses that's just how Baekhyun and Sehun are.

 

“Oh, I can give you those too, you know.” He tells Sehun, plopping down on the couch and pulling Sehun along to sit on his lap.

 

Sehun chuckles, throwing both arms around Jongin's neck. “No, not this time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yet another fashion runway event after, and most of the models and staff linger around in the dressing rooms. It’s some kind of tradition, among the group of friends that came to become closer during fashion shows season. Drinks and celebrations usually follow a busy, tiring night.

 

Absentmindedly, Jongin kills time scrolling through his Instagram feed while he waits for the others to be done with their duties and call it a night.

 

“Your hair is so long now, Sehun. You look so good.”

 

Jongin hears Baekhyun saying, in a very flirtatious tone, and instantly he's tilting his head to them. He finds Baekhyun leaning over Sehun, who is sat on a chair positioned in front of a silver, polished mirror. Baekhyun rakes his hand through Sehun's silky, dark hair, brushing it out of his forehead. Sehun makes a tiny sound at the gesture, head falling backwards with his eyes fluttering closed. Intrigued, Jongin tries, and fails at averting his eyes away from that view.

 

“I always look good.” Sehun murmurs, with a hint of a smirk tugging the corners of his lips.

 

“True. But this hair is sexy.” Baekhyun bites his lips and gives Sehun's hair a gentle pull, fingertips grazing against his scalp, and it sends alarms to Jongin's mind. He knows how much Sehun enjoys that. How much he turns into a puddle of softness whenever his hair is played with.

 

As Sehun's lips part in reaction, Jongin feels a sharp pinch to the bottom of his heart, wounding him in all the wrong places.

 

“Do you like this?” Baekhyun asks, giving him another pull. “Do you like having your hair pulled?”

 

Sehun’s breath is visibly uneven. “Maybe.”

 

Jongin doesn't realize he's clutching the phone way too tightly, hands shaking a little.

 

“Hmmm, you're such a baby.” Baekhyun mumbles, his other hand splayed over Sehun's chest. “Babies don't deserve to get their hair pulled.” His other hand joins Sehun's hair, and he starts to stroke Sehun's scalp, nice and slowly. Sehun purrs helplessly in his hold.

 

“That's good too, Hyung. Keep doing that.” He keens, eyes still close. Jongin's chest feels tight and heavy, jealousy slipping out of his soul, flipping in his heart.

 

“Hey, Jongin. Are you listening, bro?” Chanyeol's voice cuts through, snapping him out of that unwelcomed, sickening feeling.

 

“Um, What?”

 

Chanyeol glares at him, hands on his hips. There's still some remaining shades of makeup on his face, though his hair is completely washed out now.

 

“If we get home early, we can still watch the show together.” The taller model repeats with a suspicious look towards Jongin.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jongin nods, sitting up straighter on his chair as he attempts to look anywhere except at them.

 

Something hurts strongly inside, he just can't quite put his finger on where exactly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After parties are definitely the less enjoyable part of his line of work, but sometimes he can't just dodge all of them. Especially those where a lot of important names in the fashion industry are attending. Majority of them are eager to meet Jongin and offer him more contracts, and Jongin is always ready to provide his charms and nice looks to any of them. After all, he's aiming to please and win over every single one of their hearts. So he plays the role, and blends in the wave of hawks, to be their prey.

 

A wine of glass is his only company, and he fakes a smile and pretends to sip it as he poses next to directors and fashion icons.

 

From the corner of his eye, he spots him at a far corner, doing the exact same. Acting. Impressing. Though he thinks, for Sehun it all comes naturally. His smiles never seem to be half hearted, his posture is always impeccable. His gentleness always truthful enough to capture anyone's heart.

 

Tonight, Sehun didn't even bother dressing up, not that he ever needs to. All eyes are still glued on him, following, gasping, daydreaming.

 

“You look so cute tonight, Hunnie.”

 

There he is once again, Baekhyun, smiling like he's happy right to his soul, like there is no part of him that sadness or insecurities dwells.

 

“Stop it, Hyung.” Sehun grins timidly, ducking his head so his bangs cover his face. It's adorable, infuriatingly so, that Jongin is forced to halt his steps. He stands too close, almost trespassing to that trade of intimacy.

 

Baekhyun has one hand tucked inside the back pocket of Sehun's jeans, and he's shamelessly groping Sehun's ass, chin resting against Sehun's chest as he glances up at him.

 

“You don't even have makeup on.” Baekhyun notes, swooping a finger along Sehun's sculpted eyebrows, receiving giggles in response.

 

“I removed it. You did it too colorful tonight.”

 

“I'm not even mad. I don't think I've ever preferred a bare face over my makeup before. I want to bite you so bad.”

 

So Baekhyun does it. Ducks down and sinks his teeth into the rigid and chunky flesh of Sehun's bicep, and Jongin swears he can feel the fleeting pain on his own skin.

 

There's usually a lot of biting involved with the two of them, Jongin has noticed. And Sehun himself, is a biter too. When they fuck, he tends to mark Jongin's skin all over with his teeth, and Jongin would be lying if he said he doesn't enjoy it. What he definitely doesn't enjoy for that matter, is watching someone else doing it to Sehun. It has him fuming and shaking.

 

He stands rooted in place for the whole while that Baekhyun meticulously takes to bite Sehun. Longer than necessary, too sharp to be considered just friendly.

 

Sehun flinches at some point, and steps back “Ouch!” He whines, rubbing his arm.

 

Laughing, Baekhyun glances at Jongin, with a glint of temptation swimming in his eyes. It's unlike him, but Jongin lets the anger rattle him and he wants, considers even, socking the makeup artist right in the face.

 

Baekhyun arches a brow, smirking. “He tastes good.”

 

“You have no idea.” Jongin is quick to return, trying to keep up, to win. He doesn't know when this became a competition. He's aiming first place, nonetheless.

 

“Trust me, I do.”

 

With that, Baekhyun turns and leaves triumphantly. Jongin feels it again, like a sharp edge of glass slashing his insides. He chugs down the wine in one go, in attempt to eliminate the unsettling feeling, wash it away with the incompatibility that mocks him.

 

The bitter taste of the wine is not nearly as bitter as the feeling stirring inside his heart.

  
  
  
  


The party is over, Baekhyun and Sehun parted ways long ago, and Jongin pathetically thought his anguish would be likewise.

 

On the TV screen, Knowing Brothers is playing, yet Jongin can't grasp a word they're saying. Opposedly, Chanyeol is cackling hysterically, and occasionally smacking Jongin on the shoulder. Unnervingly, he barely feels anything. All he feels is… resentfulness.

 

When it gets too quiet, and Chanyeol's impulsive assaults come to a stop, Jongin finds him staring questioningly, and Jongin is indulged. Taking a breath, he searches for the easiest way to bring up the subject.

 

“Have you ever felt-” He can't say the word. He's not ready to admit it. “Felt weird when you saw a friend being close with other people.”

 

“You mean jealous?”

 

There's the word again. Jongin winces slightly, scratching at his nape. It can't be jealousy. He's not supposed to feel it.

 

“No, not really. I mean, friends are allowed to have other friends. You don't own them. That's  not a healthy friendship.” Chanyeol responds as a matter of fact.

 

The truth stings just a little, the fact that Jongin is not really being fair to Sehun when he feels that way, that he might ruin their friendship, when control is not within reach.

 

“But what if we're not just friends, I mean- umm.” He flails a hand in the air, suggestively.

 

“Is this about Sehun? Again?”

 

Jongin's jaw drops. “What, how-?”

 

“You don't trust him?” Chanyeol sounds a little offended, his protective brotherly side always showing up when it comes to Sehun.

 

He knows about Jongin and Sehun, ever since the beginning, and he gladly approved of it. Even when he had to spend nights out in order to give them privacy to fuck all night long. Maybe, Chanyeol isn't the most qualified person for Jongin to be having this debate.

 

“It's not about just trust. It's more about… insecurity?” Jongin says, after a long self reflection.

 

It was never about Sehun, but himself and the things he is incapable of giving him. And partially about Baekhyun, who seems to be everything Jongin can't be.

 

“Wait a second. Are you insecure? You, Kim Jongin? Kim Kai?” Chanyeol scoffs, which makes Jongin feel insecure about being insecure.

 

“Well, of course. I'm allowed to have my insecurities, aren't I?”

 

“Who are you jealous of?”

 

The question throws him off. Is it feasible for Jongin to feel jealous of someone who belongs in their group of friends? Or is he just overreacting and seeing things where they don't exist?

 

Those touches, pet names, lovey dovey glances, were they always there? If so, why are they only bothering Jongin now?

 

Too many questions. Not enough answers.

 

“Doesn't matter.” He says, petulantly. “It's stupid.”

 

“You know, the whole meaning of an open relationship is that you're supposed to let each other be. Jealousy shouldn't be an option.”

 

Melancholically, Jongin lets his head flop down to his roommate's lap and he feigns a sob, though the tears are nearly threatening to spill.

 

“It's complicated. And I'm confused.” He laments into Chanyeol's long and clothed thigh, and feels when the other strokes his head affectionately. It helps him mellow out a bit.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't be in an open relationship after all. If you can't control your jealousy.”

 

Jongin turns his head then, staring up at Chanyeol incredulously. He cherishes what he has with Sehun, and he's willing to learn how to deal with his misfortune.

 

“Hyung, you can't be telling me that you've never, not even once, felt jealous.”

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, thoughtfully. “Okay, maybe once or twice. But that was a long time ago.”

 

“See?!” Jongin exclaims with a finger pointing at him. “So tell me, what did you do? How did you make it stop?”

 

“I asked them to date me.”

 

The brief hope that bloomed inside Jongin dies down immediately. He frowns, before saying.

 

“That doesn't help much. Sehun doesn't want that.”

 

“Are you sure? This is Sehun we're talking about.”

 

Oh he _is sure_. He remembers how Sehun smiled at him that night, secured in his arms, as he asked Jongin to stay the night, and be back the next night for a reprise. And then how he stated they shouldn't be more than that. A time off rendezvous.

 

“We've talked about it.” Jongin mutters, dejectedly.

 

“What do _you_ want?”

 

I want _him._ And he has him. At least some part of him. And that should be enough.

 

“I want what he wants.” _As long as he's here_.

 

“I'm sure he doesn't have eyes for anyone other than you. He might have agreed on an open relationship, but I know he's only available for you.” Chanyeol says bluntly, fingertips tracing the creased lines on Jongin's brow.

 

“I just hope you don't hurt yourself. Or him, for that matter. I'd be pretty mad about that.”

 

Jongin scoffs. It's too late. In the grand scheme of things, Jongin is already hurt.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun is late for their photoshoot, and Jongin might be on the verge of freaking out. For days, Jongin had been over the moon about it. It's been a while since the last time they were paired up, and Jongin immensely missed it.

 

There's an easy flow to it, where the two of them just match well and complete the spaces the other can not fill. Not to mention, their chemistry is so alluring that it's addicting.  

 

“Jongin, you should relax a little. We're supposed to be having fun here.” Minseok says, setting up the lighting around the studio. It's only then that Jongin realizes he's bouncing his leg and gnawing at his nails.

 

“Sehun isn't here yet.”

 

“He's on his way. He'll be here soon.”

 

“I know,” He pouts, restlessly. “I'm sorry.”

 

Not too long after, Sehun arrives with lines of justification to all the crew members, bowing apologetically. When his eyes meet Jongin's, his heart skips a couple beats. Until he spots Baekhyun following close behind, one hand wheeling his kit along, the other placed intimately at Sehun's hip.

 

“I told you Sehunnie, we would be on time. No one is mad at you.” He's saying, smiling brightly.

 

“I know, Hyung. Still, we should have done it quicker this time. I don't like leaving people waiting.”

 

Jongin feels his face contorting as a sullen expression takes over it. Sehun is never late, not without a warning. Sehun never ignores his messages either, and now Jongin stares stupidly at all the 5 texts from this morning left on read.

 

“I can't wait to work on you today. I've come up with a whole new style exclusively for your beauty.” Baekhyun beams at him, like a puppy handed a toy. The worst part is the smile Sehun sends him right back in response.

 

It makes Jongin realize those smiles are now only reserved for Jongin when they're in bed, which place they haven't been in weeks now. His irrational brain makes him see in red, and an inner voice screams repeatedly.

 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

 

He might have chalked it up as just some kind of discomfort, but now it's clear. Jongin is in love and he wants, needs to take possession.

 

On his way to the dressing room Sehun chuckles “You pamper me too much.” He has an arm around Baekhyun now.

 

“That's because you are my favorite.”

 

Pressing his lips flat, Jongin counts from ten to one, and soon the feeling is gone.

 

During their shoot, he makes sure to show everyone he's the best person for Sehun, and the only one. People gasp, trying to look away from the sharp tension surrounding the studio as they pose closely together.

 

He thinks Sehun gets the memo, when he feels up his thighs and stares intensely into his eyes, leaving Sehun a blushing mess that doesn't go imperceptible to the cameras.

  


The magazine is sold out worldwide in a matter of seconds.

  
  
  
  


That night, he takes Sehun home, and as he fucks him hard and passionately, his mind is filled with Sehun and only Sehun, and he doesn't think he would ever want anyone else when he gets to have him like this, ass up and face pressed into the mattress while Jongin pounds mercilessly into him, watching the plump flesh of his ass wiggle with every thrust.

 

With his hips rocking back to meet Jongin's sharp and long thrusts, as though he's insatiable, as though Jongin's cock is the only thing he needs to survive happily and satisfiedly.

 

“Yes, Jongin. I'm close. Keep going.” He stutters out, gripping the sheets at his sides tighter, and Jongin gives it to him, grabbing his hips firmly and pounding like a maniac, making Sehun's moans resonate through the room. The bead squeaks loudly, bumping against the wall. Jongin is close too, a pinch of heat forming inside his body, and he shuts his eyes, avoiding the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sehun's tight hole.

 

“Fuck, fuck! I'm coming!” Sehun shouts, his thighs shaking and inner walls suddenly clenching around Jongin's cock, and he forces himself to keep going until Sehun's knees give out. As the both of them collapse on the mattress, Jongin's brain blanks out and he lets it go, coming harder than ever inside the condom.

 

He pulls out carefully after too long, when his flaccid and sensitive dick starts begging to be free. Sehun lies quietly on his stomach as Jongin rolls the condom out and ties it up at the seam, discarding into the trash can.

 

When he glances at Sehun, he catches him staring right back, cheeks still flushed and hair still damp, sticking to his forehead.

 

And Jongin wonders, if someone else has ever got the luck to have Sehun like that.

It's a privilege that he wants to be his and only his. The mere thought of someone else fucking Sehun like that makes his blood boil.

 

“Sehun,” He calls, a little hesitant. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Tiredly, Sehun hums in affirmation.

 

“You and Baekhyun Hyung… Have you ever…” Jongin takes a breath, running a hand through his hair. “Like us? Have you done it with him?”

 

Sehun sneers, not meeting the scrutiny of Jongin's eyes. “We're not exclusive, Jongin. We've talked about it.”

 

“It looks like we're pretty exclusive. We have been for a while. Unless you're fucking him too.”

 

“I'm not. Why are you asking?” Sehun fixes him with a studious look. “What are you on about?”

 

“I just… I don't know.” Jongin huffs, dejectedly. “You and Baekhyun hyung are always on my face. And it gets on my nerves. I don't like it.”

 

Finally, Sehun's gaze flickers to him, and his eyes are unreadable, they're cold.

 

“He's cute. And we get along well.”

 

Jongin barks out a laugh, aware that he should stop poking, but his bitterness is too stubborn.

 

“I think he's into you. He seems to care a lot about you.” He says, sitting up on the bed.

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

 _It is!_ He glances down at Sehun, offering him a strained smile.

 

“Not at all. Like you said, he's cute. You should give him a chance.”

 

“Would you be okay with that?”

 

“Yeah, sure!” _Lies_. “Go ahead, man.”

 

Sehun grins, eyes unfocused as though he's contemplating the idea. “Maybe I should.”

 

Feigning nonchalance, Jongin shrugs the distress off, and excuses himself to the bathroom. Once the door is closed, a single tear runs down his cheek. And the undeniable realization hits him.

 

Jongin's too attached, while Sehun is just loose.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Me and Joohyun are dating!” Junmyeon declares ecstatically, his smile is so wide that his chubby cheeks get even more prominent.

 

The group of friends fall into a loud cheer, clicking their glasses of soju in celebration.

 

“Dude, finally! I'm so happy for you!” Chanyeol gives Junmyeon’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

 

“Thank god, I couldn't stand the pining anymore.” Kyungsoo groans, though there's a tiny smile in his lips.

 

Jongin watches quietly with his own affectionate smile. Junmyeon and Joohyun's history goes way back, and all of them have been close audience to that slow burn, that thankfully turned out well for the both of them.

 

“She's the love of my life.” Junmyeon chimes with teary eyes. “I know we just started dating, but I already want to marry her.”

 

“So do it! Go ahead, wife her up!” Baekhyun shouts, raising a glass to the air. Magically, his voice rings louder than the music blasting through the club. Minseok glances fondly at him, camera straps still wrapped around his neck, always ready to register these tiny, special moments among them.

 

Jongin squints his eyes to adjust his vision under the flashing lights, and he catches Sehun's gaze trained intently on him from across the small, round table. The contact is broken too soon, when Sehun turns to Junmyeon and says.

 

“I'm glad for you, Hyung. Must be nice to be in a committed relationship like that.”

 

Jongin stares confusedly, but doubt quickly vanishes when he sees Baekhyun leaning in Sehun's personal space, and _here we go_ _again_ , Jongin thinks, sneering.

 

“I love this song. Come dance with me.”

 

Indubitably, Sehun accepts the offer, and allows himself to be dragged to the dance floor.

 

Jongin bites down on his jealousy, and takes a long gulp of soju as his eyes follow their every move.

 

Mostly he stares at Baekhyun, who's perpetually cheerful and bright, the mood maker of their group. Baekhyun who's much more than just that, carrying such exhilarating talent that he excels at pretty much everything. Petite, extrovert, and adorable Byun Baekhyun who shares the same sense of humour as Sehun.

 

Baekhyun who fits so well into Sehun's body as they sway their hips in accordance to the sensual beats of the music. It gets too much, too suffocating, when he sees Sehun ducking down and nuzzling Baekhyun's jaw, the shorter trembling in his arms.

 

Jongin rises to his feet, pushing off his chair in a startling way, and vacates the table.

 

Recklessly, he's not quite capable of roaming too far, stumbling to the bar nearby. He slumps against the balcony, hangs his head down, and feels the torment coarse through him.

 

Chanyeol's deep voice comes not too long after. “Hey, bro. What's wrong?”

 

Raising his head, the first thing Jongin sees is Baekhyun with his eyes shut and lips parted, hands clutching at Sehun's arms as the latter obscenely sucks on his earlobe. Hips pressed together, there's obviously some kind of slow grinding occurring, and Jongin reels his anger away, opting for something vaguely dangerous instead.

 

“I am just…” He breathes, and impulsively fists Chanyeol’s shirt to tug him in.

 

“Woah, what are you doing?” Chanyeol's eyes are wide, confused once he bumps into Jongin. He doesn't move, keeps his hands up as Jongin slots a thigh in between his legs.

 

“Shut up. Just stay like this for a while, okay?”

 

Jongin peeks over Chanyeol's shoulder, and meets Sehun's gaze staring straight at them, a slight frown etched to his face. In retaliation, Sehun slides a hand down Baekhyun's side and gets a full grope of the other’s ass.

 

It's game on.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't want to be part of this.” Chanyeol protests, still not moving, his whole body is pure fire against Jongin's.

 

“I'll give you all my bubble tissues if you kiss me right now.” Jongin proposes, throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer.

 

Chanyeol’s gaze falls to his lips, and he licks his own in reflex. He's tempted.

 

“Jongin, I am not going to kiss you, what the fuck.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm a great kisser. I know you want to.”

 

Jongin uses his most powerful seduction tricks: hooded eyes, whiny voice, biting of lips. He needs this, and it’s not like they haven't kissed before.

 

Long fingers tangle in his hair, and Jongin grins exultantly. Chanyeol gently tilts his head back, and stares him down, humorlessly.

 

“I'm serious. I'm with someone. And I can buy my own bubble tissues.”

 

Shame swallows him whole, so Jongin takes a step back, feeling the tears tingling his eyes. He's mortified, avoiding his friend's confrontation.

 

“What you're doing is not right. You have to get Sehun and show him who's in charge. Stop with this silly bullshit. Make it official with him.” Chanyeol advises, and there's no one ounce of disappointment in his voice. When Jongin glances up, he's wearing an earnest expression on his features.

 

And for the first time, Jongin is not afraid to admit. He's in love with Sehun.

 

“Hyung, I can't. What if he dumps me? It'll hurt. It'll destroy me.”

 

He despises how broken his voice sounds, how weak his words rise.

 

“There's only one way to know.” Chanyeol says, rubbing a hand down his arm. “Go get him, before it's too late.”

 

Heaving a breath, Jongin takes everything in him to gather all the courage necessary. This is it, now or never. He nods gratefully at Chanyeol’s help, and stomps his way towards the one who's been the reason that keeps him both awake at night and dreaming at daytime.

 

Baekhyun has his face pressed into the crook of Sehun's neck, smiling coyly. It's there again, rising up within his reach: spitefulness so hot it's burning, crawling there under his skin, just out of reach.

 

“Can I borrow him for a second?” Jongin asks, managing a solicitous smile when Baekhyun finally breaks apart from Sehun.

 

_His Sehun._

 

“Only if you promise to take care of him.”

 

“Don't worry about that.”

 

Baekhyun's smile remains on surface as Jongin takes hold of Sehun's hand and tugs him along, through the mess of dancing bodies scattered on their way. Jongin's heart is thrumming inside his chest, and he wills any toxic feelings away in order to make this right.

 

To make Sehun his.

 

Sehun doesn't seem too pleased with any of this. “Where are you taking me?”

 

Jongin doesn't respond, instead, shoves him inside the restroom stall and hauls him against the wall. Sehun gasps, so stunned he can't even react.

 

“Do you like Baekhyun Hyung?”

 

Faced with the confrontation, Sehun frowns, then rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes,”

 

Jongin lets out a groan, hitting his fists against the wall, next to Sehun's head. He doesn't even flinch.

 

“I mean, do you have feelings for him? Are you into him? Are you going to sleep with him--?”

 

“Why do you care?” Sehun cuts him off, pushing Jongin off by the chest.

 

“I care,” Jongin blurts out, tone too violent. “I don't want to see you with anyone else. You are mine, Sehun.”

 

“What are you-”

 

His words are swallowed down by Jongin, who claims his mouth with his own in a heated kiss, open mouthed and needy. Sehun kisses right back, in a matching despair, hands gripping at Jongin's hair as he's pressed further against the wall.

 

It's not by far their first kiss, though this time it does feel like there's something new, the realization that this might be the first one that it's just _theirs._ With no room for someone else.

 

Still, Jongin needs to hear it. He pulls apart, and stares deeply into Sehun's brown eyes. “Tell me. Do you want him?”

 

“No, I've ever only wanted you.” Sehun answers breathlessly, but truthfully.

 

The heavy weight dissipates off Jongin's shoulders. He smiles.

 

“Come with me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun’s hair is soft in his hands, lips warm against his. Barely stepping inside his apartment, Jongin’s surges to life before he means to, grinding hard and pressing into Sehun’s mouth, tongue twisting inside his mouth. Sehun makes a muffled noise but doesn’t pull away. Their tongues slide lazily, mouths working against one another, Jongin’s tilting to the side just as much as Sehun’s, properly making out.

 

Sehun’s entirely too good at kissing, and Jongin can't get enough.

 

Sehun tilts his head submissively to the side, eyelids lowered, lips parted slightly. Jongin presses in, tilts the other way, brushing their noses together, moist lips sliding right up close. Sehun’s are soft, so soft, and plush, and they line up just right.

 

He snakes his tongue out against Jongin’s bottom lip, prodding gently, and then he slips inside. With things escalating this quickly, Jongin might not get what he planned for the night. It takes him all of his efforts to pull apart from Sehun.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Sehun tilts his head, licking his lips. “You do?”

 

“It's something I want to see you wearing. I think it will suit you.”

 

“Please, I'm not into role playing. Don't make me dress as a sexy nurse or something.”

 

Jongin chuckles, rolling his eyes timidly.

 

“No, it's not that. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

“Okay,” Sehun shrugs easily.

 

“Get naked and wait for me, alright?”

 

Hurriedly, Jongin wanders off to the bathroom, where the package lays completely untouched ever since Jongin brought it home.

 

Nervously, he runs slight shaking fingers through his hair before inspecting the gift inside the bag. Hopefully, Sehun will not slap him across the face and walk away forever. He has never asked, but he thinks Sehun might be on board with it.

 

Before going back, he stands in front of the mirror, gives himself a quick check, and pops up a few buttons from his shirt, exposing his chest just a little.

 

On the bed, Sehun sits entirely naked, hugging his knees to his chest, an epitome of innocence, albeit the nakedness and all that glorious attractiveness.

 

Jongin is so, so in love with him, he doesn't know where to deposit his feelings before they crash him.

 

“You're such a good boy.” He murmurs, joining Sehun by the edge of the bed carefully. Sehun just rests his chin on top of his knees, jittery.

 

Jongin hands him the bag, expectantly. “Here,”

 

Sehun slowly rummages through the package, keeping his knees up, as though he's hiding. His eyes shimmer with enthusiasm when he spots the piece of clothing, and Jongin exhaled in relief.

 

“What is that? Thigh high stockings?”

 

“Yeah, I got them from Kyungsoo during our last photo shoot. I think it'd look nice on you.”

 

“I like the color,” Sehun says, testing the fabric under his fingertips, the stretch of it, the delicacy. He stares for a while, stretches them studiously from one hand to the other, and nods appreciatively at the length of it. Long enough for his legs.

 

“Will you put them on me?”

 

Without any hesitation, Jongin reaches in and takes the red clothing into his hands. He moves graciously, carefully to savour the moment that he gets to appreciate Sehun's legs. He rolls the fabric over one with the lightest touches his hands allow him, although the trembling, then he takes good care of the other leg. Sehun, always so helpful, lifts his legs to ease the process, watching warily.

 

“You look splendid,” Jongin says, a little out of breath as Sehun sits back against the headboard with his legs extended flat. “I love your legs.”

 

Jongin never thought he’d find a particular piece of clothing enticing. To him, it was just pieces of fabric tailored this way or that to cover someone up, sometimes leaving peeks into the person’s skin.

 

He finds that, on Sehun, anything looks good, and that's not only simply because he thinks Sehun looks stunning, not only because of what he’s wearing. Sehun is a gift, owner of an unmatchable beauty, he makes anything look enthralling.

 

Sure, the tighter shirts compliments his body nicely, the shorter shorts leave more of his legs exposed for Jongin to marvel at, expensive suits make him look rich and sexier, but at the end of the day, it’s just Sehun's body that draws his attention, not what he’s wearing.

 

And obviously, he has an undying fixation for his legs.  
  
Jongin's eyes linger on the way his thighs are spread elegantly, covered by soft looking red stockings that cling to his legs like a second skin. They hug every curve of his well-built calves and the long expanse of his legs, his pretty knees and toned thighs. He grins when he sees just how sleek, almost imperceptibly sexy they are, all red and smooth with just a bit of lace trim at the top.

 

“Red is your color. Our color.” He comments, eyes roaming over the model's lean body. “It's passion and lust.”

 

“Oh my god, stop it.” Sehun giggles, clapping a hand over his mouth. “The other thing in the bag, I am excited about that too.”

 

“No shit, Sehunnie.” He says jokingly.

 

Jongin’s gaze follow their lines downwards, past Sehun's knees, until he reaches the hem ending mid thigh. His cock lays hard and throbbing between his thighs, curved to the left. Big, thick, veined and flushed.

 

His long and exposed torso is naked, endless smooth skin blushing all the way up to Sehun's ears, as his whole body shudders.  
  
When he finally reaches Sehun's eyes, he sees them shining with something devious, a raised eyebrow and a desired grin on his face.

 

“But tonight I'm taking my time, baby. You'll have to be patience.”

 

“That's the one thing I'm not.” Sehun observes, smirking.

 

“That's the one thing you should be tonight.”

 

Jongin tugs on the stockings, very carefully, up his hairless legs. He takes his time with it, just to get a feeling, to make the most of the sensation, which is so entirely foreign for him he sits on his bed for a while, just marvelling at it, the beauty of his legs encased in nylon, and the softness of the fabric under fingertips as they slide over the silky fabric of the stockings.

 

“I want you to do as I say and stay still, okay?”

 

Sehun swallows hard, and nods.

 

Jongin’s fingers crawl under the higher rip on his thigh, two of them spreading over the material of the stockings, moving up, finding the band holding them in place, and tucking into it for a second, fingers continuing exploring, eyes wide open.

 

“Grab the headboard and don't let go until I say so. You can't touch me until I say so.” Jongin instructs calmly, to defuse the tension that’s grown thick in the room.

 

“What if I do?” Sehun teases.

 

“If you don't cooperate, you're not getting fucked tonight.”

 

When Sehun groans, he moves his hands to rest on Sehun’s thighs, licking his lips as his thumbs trace circles right where the stockings start.

 

Jongin presses his thumb into the muscles on the inside of his thigh, his other hand sliding along the nylon of the stocking to wrap around his calf.

 

Jongin flicks his eyes up, a half-smile on his parted lips, then he leans in, and kisses the inside of Sehun’s thigh, through the stockings.

 

“Your legs are so long,” He utters, lips moving down towards Sehun’s knee, his fingers, on the other leg, scraping upward from the calf.

 

Sehun's muscles are tense under Jongin’s mouth and fingers, the anticipation making his legs shake a little.  


“Not just my legs,”

 

Sehun’s legs spread wider when Jongin pushes between them, fingers guiding Sehun to rest the left leg over his shoulder, teeth catching on the band that keeps the stockings in place for a second, snapping it against Sehun’s skin, making him gasp and jerk.

 

“Are you-- hmm,” Sehun licks his lips, cock hardening, and he puts his hands up so fast his knuckles smack against the headboard. “Are you punishing me for something?”

 

Jongin’s big hand wraps tightly around Sehun’s thigh, fingers digging in.

 

“No, baby. I'm just going to show you that you're mine. Mine only.”

 

“I haven't been with anyone since you.”

 

“And I'll make sure you won't.” Jongin tells him, urgently, and catches the smile he gets in response, fond and amused.

 

Reaching around, Jongin pulls out the other gift from the little bag, and he smirks when he notices Sehun's eyes widening at the sight of the object in his possession.

 

The vibrator in his hands is slim and short, the head ridged and textured. Though it’s not too long nor too thick, Jongin knows from experience exactly how powerful the vibrations are on the higher settings. He's saving that for later.

 

“Excited?”

 

"Yeah," says Sehun, already a bit breathless. "Very."

 

Jongin clicks on the button on the end of the vibrator, and then presses it against one of Sehun's nipples, making him squirm against the blankets. He moves the toy in circles around the bud, then drags it over to this other nipple.

 

Sehun chokes, letting his hands slips off the headboard, involuntarily seeking for his cock, when Jongin abruptly takes the vibrator away from his body, slapping his hand away.

 

“No touching. No moving. Not until I say so.” Reprehends Jongin. “You can't come until I say so. You can only come from my cock inside of you.”

 

“You should have bought some handcuffs and cock rings for that, don't you think?”

 

“That would be too easy on you. No fun.”

 

Then Jongin takes Sehun's cock in one hand, deliberately, just holding, no pressure or friction. He holds the vibrator right against the tip of Sehun's cock.

 

Sehun jerks involuntarily, making a soft sound of approval. Jongin circles it around the head, not once or twice, but probably ten or fifteen times. Then he trails it down the length of him, over the sensitive flesh.

 

“Fuck, Jongin. This is too much.”

 

Jongin takes that as his cue. He presses the button again twice more, to turn it up, holds the tip of the vibrator, firmly, right on the slit of Sehun's cock.

 

Rocking his hips back and forth, Sehun hisses through his teeth as sparks of pleasure shoot through him.  
  
Jongin lets it go through a good five cycles before he clicks it off.  
  
Sehun almost groans when he sets it aside, and Jongin notices his complaints die down in his throat abruptly, when he sees Jongin reaching for the lube.

 

“Yeah, finally.” Sehun breathes, hands still tight around the metal bars on the bed.

 

“I haven't even gotten started,” Says Jongin, and squirts a generous quantity of lube into his palm. He inserts the finger of the other hand into the wet spot, drags it through and rubs it between his fingers.

 

Sehun's expecting Jongin to start working him open. And by the shocked look he wears, it's clear that he wasn't expecting Jongin's slender fingers, now slick with lube, to close around his cock and give a few deliberate pulls. It covers every available inch of exposed skin, and Sehun hisses a breath in when the feel of it, cold and hot both at once, starts to wash over him.

 

“This cock is mine, it belongs to me.” He says breathily, wrapping both hands around Sehun's length, stroking firmly but light enough not to hurt. He swirls his hands simultaneously in opposite directions, and Sehun spreads his thighs even wider, moaning.

 

Then he lets it go, watches it flop wetly against his stomach as Sehun lets out a whine.

 

“No, what the fuck. I want to come.”

 

“Not now,” Jongin only smiles at him, wry and amused, and proceeds to slick the little vibrator up as well now.

 

He watches Jongin work the vibrator over with a lube-slicked hand, his cock giving a hopeful, sympathetic twitch at the sight. Then he watches as Jongin brings it over and positions it between his legs.

 

The vibrator presses inside, slowly, seeking. He slips it in with attentive care, eyes on Sehun's face while he adjusts it.

 

Sehun takes a slow breath in and spreads his legs wider, giving Jongin more room to work. He waits as Jongin rotates the device, searching for one spot in particular.

 

The shape of the vibrator curls inward, rests right against his perineum, and Sehun's mouth falls open just to feel it slide into place. Once Jongin's got it in place, he holds it there, rubs it there, works the spot relentlessly until Sehun starts to rock into it.

 

Then he turns the vibrator back on.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Sehun gasps.

 

He bites down on his lips and lets his eyes fall closed, lets Jongin work him higher and higher.

 

Then Jongin turns the vibrator off again and gently slides it out.

 

“Please, can I come?” Sehun manages, when he can take a full breath again.

 

“You're not allowed to.”

 

“Please,” Sehun licks at his lips and lets his legs drift wider, but Jongin's not done, yet.

 

Jongin leans in, presses a kiss to his cheek, a warm brush of lips. Then he pulls back and reaches between Sehun's legs.

 

Sehun doesn't wait for him to get started. He just pushes back, trying to get it in again. And Jongin, for a wonder, lets him do as he pleases, lets him pant and press, the sheer girth of the toy taking his breath away as it fills him up inch by slow inch.

 

Jongin works it up, and up, until it nudges the spots that has him seeing fireworks.

 

Then he flicks the button on again, and it buzzes to life.

 

It starts in low, a soft hum that doesn't do much, but Jongin doesn't waste any time in cycling through.

 

Every time Jongin changes the pattern, it throws off the build just a little, just enough that he won't quite get there, to wind Sehun up.

 

He kneels on the bed, beside Sehun, pulls Sehun's poor neglected cock away from his stomach, where it's twitching and already red.

 

It's tight and clinging, and the lube makes the whole thing deliciously slick. His cock is twitching, the hot-cold an added level of sensation on top of the low-level hum against Sehun's prostate.

 

Sehun groans, and lets his head fall back against the pillow. “Yes, I'm close, please”.

 

But promptly, Jongin decides that it's enough. He pulls the vibrator away, and Sehun falls back to the blankets, trembling. "God," he manages, distantly. "Fuck, why?”

 

He lets his head flop back against the pillow, trying to get enough air.

 

“I'm having fun.” Jongin responds, smoothly.

 

Sehun shifts, licks his lips. “It's not fair,”

  
Jongin smiles again, knowing. He reaches a hand down to give Sehun's cock a few slow pumps. “You like it," he declares primly.

 

The pace picks up. Jongin tightens his grip and really goes at it, palming the head on the upstroke. Sehun makes an undignified noise, and then another. His back arches off the bed, hard, and he bites his lip, to keep from getting too loud.

 

Then Jongin lets go, cackling.  
  
Sehun's breath leaves him all in a rush, like he's been punched. He whines, low in his throat. "Jongin," he says. "Nini. C'mon, don't-- don't stop."

 

When Jongin approaches to once again grip around his cock, Sehun spreads his legs a bit too eagerly to accept it.

 

“Careful, you might injure your groin,” Jongin says, aware that if Sehun keeps forcing his legs open further, he might actually sprain himself.

 

Unfazed, Sehun rocks up, wanting more. Jongin is watching his face intently, and Sehun bites his lip, like he’s trying not to look too embarrassingly enthusiastic.

 

He's actually leaking precome now, slick drops trailing down from the head of his cock as he  
whines and trembles. Jongin tugs faster, more insistently this time.

 

The vibrator soon returns to his previous location, and it slides easily. Jongin wiggles it a little, drags it in and out.

 

Then he eases the toy out again, with a gentle withdrawal. This time, he works it back in soon, taking the loop attached to the bottom and twisting. Jongin shifts it inside him, assumes he has hit against his prostate, when Sehun’s legs squirm and his knees bend. He makes a noise at the back of his throat, and he spreads his legs wider.

 

"Jongin," he says. "Can we–  Can you–" He swallows, throat dry. “Fuck me."

 

Shaking his head, Jongin runs his clean hand up Sehun’s thigh, slow and insinuating, and rests it on his hip, just out of reach of where Sehun actually wants it. He leaves it there while he works the vibrator out again, until there's nothing left, and Sehun is panting and empty.

 

“Fuck you,” The model writhes.

 

He's got his feet planted on the mattress, legs spread wide, waiting for Jongin to get done with new applied lube over the toy. He bites his lip when it brushes his entrance, groans like he's dying when Jongin eases in just the tip and then takes it back out again.  
  
"Jongin," he gasps, and Jongin finally relents.  
  
Sehun rocks up to meet it as it eases home, eyes fluttering closed.

 

This time, Jongin strikes up a rhythm right away. He loses track of time, loses track of everything, except the slide of the toy, the incredible expression on Sehun's face, and the need coiled up in his own body.

 

He's aware, focused, when he hears the pump of the lube, aware, much more urgently, when his other hand smears it over his balls, then takes Sehun's cock in hand and starts to pump again, grip too loose, touch teasing.  
  
Sehun keens, and jerks, and tugs at the bars on the headboard. “I can't-- Jongin, I can't anymore. I'm gonna-”

 

On the out stroke, Jongin suddenly stops. He doesn't push the vibrator back in, and his hand comes away from Sehun's cock, and Sehun outright sobs in frustration.  
  
"Jongin," Sehun cries. "Jongin. Don't. Why are you stopping?"  
  
"Hush," Jongin tells him, not unkindly. "I know you can do it, Sehunnie. For me.”

 

Jongin doesn't wait, pushes straight in again. It goes without difficulty, sliding in with frankly copious amounts of lube.

 

Sehun rocks back against it, and Jongin  complies, thrusting it in hard and fast. He works it tirelessly, free hand petting Sehun's thigh, along the soft fabric of the stockings, while he shakes and shivers. Jongin's fingers trail upward, over Sehun's hip, they find the little puddle of precome his cock has drooled onto his stomach and trails through it thoughtfully.

 

Sehun's head lolls back. He's gasping open-mouthed, trying to get enough air.  
  
Jongin keeps it up until Sehun's skin is so hot like he may actually burn alive.

 

Mercilessly, Jongin pulls it away. And Sehun, unfairly, against all odds, survives it, cock twitching and desperate, chest heaving and eyes closed, hole clenching for it.

 

“Has anybody ever had you like this, Sehunnie?”

 

“N-no,” Sehun whimpers, low in his throat.

 

“Would you have done this with Baekhyun Hyung? Would you have let him make this mess out of you?”

 

Carrying a ghost of a smile on his lips, Jongin  has both hands free to do whatever he wants with them. He trails them up Sehun's thighs, then hips, then abdomen, skirting by his untouched cock. He lets them drift to Sehun's nipples, gently circling the nubs.

 

Sehun shifts again, and again, and again, drowning in the pleasure washing through him. His fingers scrabble at the headboard, holding on like it will keep him from coming apart.

 

Jongin can see tears burning at the corners of Sehun's eyes. His breath hitching.

 

“No, that's only for you, ah!” He hiccups. “Besides, Baekhyun is dating Chanyeol Hyung.”

 

Sehun's chest is heaving, his fingers open and close, uselessly, on thin air. His cock has formed an actual, sizable puddle of precome on his stomach.

 

Jongin sort of falls out of character, shocked.

 

“They're what now?”

 

“They have been dating for a while, now please keep going and stop talking about others.”

 

“So you were just playing with me all this time?”

 

“It worked, didn't it?”

 

A surprised chuckle arises from the back of Jongin's throat. They were all plotting against him, after all. And in the end, he's nothing but thankful. Because Sehun is here, underneath him. _His_.

  
Jongin smooths a hand down Sehun's stomach, touch gentle. Gaze dark with want, taking in his face, and the lines of his body, and the way his cock's straining.

 

He leans down to kiss him, then, slow and languid, unhurriedly.

 

And while Jongin is trying to make it sweet and teasing, Sehun's all about hot and fast and demanding. They end up meeting somewhere in the middle, in an awkward clash that somehow manages to turn them on even more.

 

Jongin’s hand wandering while his mouth is occupied, a gentle touch that trails up and down Sehun's side, tender and careful. Sehun makes a sound into the kiss, something that's trying to be a moan but comes out closer to a whimper.  
  
Then Jongin pulls away.

 

"Jongin," he babbles, "Jongin, please. Please." He tips his head back, biting down on his lip.

 

He's squirming and scratching at the headboard, hips rocking up in search of some kind of friction. His cock gives a long twitch against his stomach, and then another. A sizable amount of precome squeezes out.

 

Jongin tips his head to one side, as though considering. He smiles.

 

“Guess i'm done with all the tease.” He is reaching for the buttons of his own trousers, easing them open and then working his erection free from the trim, black confines of his underwear.  
  
He's hard, shivering at the feeling of his own hand. When he reaches for the lube, slicking some over the length of his cock, he sees Sehun's relieved expression, a fine combination with how ruined he looks.

 

His hands still on his cock, Jongin’s stroking now, playing idly with the tip.

 

He doesn't bother undressing any further, just crawls over, shirt open, pants undone, nothing visible but a swath of his toned chest and the tantalizing jut of his cock.  
  
Sehun spreads his legs, blatantly hopeful, but Jongin is taking his time, lines himself up and then just lingers, rubbing the head of his cock against Sehun’s entrance like a tease and a promise.  
  
Sehun whines. He shifts forward, and lets out a breath that's shuddering and uneven. "Jongin," He manages. "Please. Come on. Please? Can we just-"  
  
That's when Jongin finally sinks himself in. Sehun loses the rest of the sentence midway, coherence interrupted by an appreciative, drawn-out moan. His socked legs come up to wrap around Jongin’s back, and they close there and cling, trying to draw him even closer.

 

“All right?" Jongin asks him gently, and runs a soothing hand down his side.  
  
"Yeah," says Sehun, voice ragged.

 

Jongin moves. It's steady and even and deep, and just so good. Sehun bites his lip and throws his head back, and Jongin takes it as an invitation, kissing down his neck, sucking at the spot just above the collar bone that drives Sehun crazy.

 

However, Jongin is starting to show the strain, himself.

 

The way his face goes drawn and introspective when he's trying to hold back, the way his brows furrow, just slightly, in concentration. One of his hands is wandering up and down Sehun's side, like he's trying to map him, to set aside the lines and ridges for future study.

 

Jongin leans forward, then shifts, deliberately. Suddenly, the angle's just right.

 

He hits that spot inside Sehun that has him moaning filthily. His back arches, tight and sudden. Sehun's toes curl under the stockings. His hips jerk up to meet every thrust.

 

“I love you. Oh my god, I love you Sehun.” Jongin blurts out shakily, spilling out all his truths in that moment.

 

Sehun kisses his lips, clawing at his hair and his shoulders, and all he can do is give in to it. He fucks Sehun steady but hard, with all the force and tension. He wants to ravish Sehun senseless. So he does.

 

Sehun’s hips start humping up into him, making him grunt and shudder. He tries to match Sehun’s thrusts and work up a rhythm, the two of them together, his cock sliding in and out of Sehun’s body over and over again.

 

His hands go wild along Sehun’s body, tracing Sehun’s sides and squeezing his hips, grabbing his shoulders and playing with his hair, running along his arms and kissing every little spot on his face Jongin can get at. Sehun’s the same way, a shifting mess of passion. It’s careless, in a way, and at one point, Jongin has to grab Sehun’s hand.

 

He splays his fingers, Sehun splaying his own, not intertwining but touching, all lined up. He holds Sehun’s down against the mattress, his hips going on their own. They kiss and they kiss, and just when Jongin thinks he’s had enough, he wants more. Every time he turns his head, Sehun’s mouth is just attaching to something else, his jaw, his throat, his ears.

 

Jongin thrusts into him over and over, and Sehun moans, “Jongin,” arching off the bed, head tossing back. “I love you too.”

 

Then Jongin’s hand trails down between them, to where Sehun's cock is a slippery mess, covered in lube and precome, desperate for any hint of contact. He curls his fingers around it, takes a firm grip and begins to stroke.

 

It sends him catapulting over the edge, shouting strangled, lips and eyes wide open.

 

Above him, Jongin keeps moving, face a picture of concentration. He works Sehun  through his orgasm, keeps going after, until every thrust is borderline too much on his oversensitized body.  
  
Then Jongin is coming, too, head bowed, stifling a half-aborted groan, with hot jets trailing all the way up to the bottom of Jongin’s chin, and his hips keep going. Sehun’s ass is spasming wildly, beautifully around him, so, so good.

 

A few more thrusts and he’s falling, spilling into Sehun and hissing, holding Sehun’s hands tight. Sehun moans as he’s filled up, and it’s one of the hottest sounds Jongin’s ever heard. He grinds his whole body into Sehun’s with everything he has.  
  
And he’s collapsing a moment later, spent and nearly trembling with the aftershock. The orgasm rattled his brain. He slips out of Sehun and rolls next to him in the tangled sheets, panting.

 

In hazy and sated with the afterglow, Jongin closes his eyes and revels in it for a heartbeat or two. Until he feels Sehun pressing a kiss to his temple. He leans up to press a kiss to the line of Jongin’s jaw, and he tucks his head into the space between Jongin’s neck and his shoulder, stealing a few sweet seconds before Jongin is rested and composed enough to speak again.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Sehun peeks up, brushes the bangs out of Jongin's eyes. The fondness in his smile responds it for him.

 

“I thought you'd never ask"  


**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
